


The sound of discontent

by Terfle



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Self Preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Max & Elsa discuss their future





	The sound of discontent

Max _Detweiler leaned back on his chair lazily. He eyed the jug of pink drink and decided to take a chance on it. Pouring himself a glass, he addressed the Baroness:_

‘Have you heard Georg’s children singing? That governess of his is really whipping them into shape.’

The Baroness von Schraeder raised a manicured eyebrow in response. Leaning against the table, she considered Captain von Trapp’s perfect little governess.

‘Whatever she’s got, it’s working’ she noted, with just a hint of curiosity.

Max chuckled. He mused about them while considering a cigar.

‘Those angelic little voices. They would do well in that singing competition.’

‘Georg won’t agree to that’ she declared.

‘I’ll work my charm on him. He has to learn to get on with people. He’s refusing to fly the flag of the new government. That won’t end well.’

Elsa thought about it. ‘But he’ll entertain guests surely?’ She was relying on that to advance her upcoming role.

Max shook his head. ‘Perhaps not. He’s a stubborn man.’

‘Well I know that’ she admitted. ‘But he has to set an example for our class.’

‘For a man so conscious of his class, he’s surprisingly naive about the importance of currying favour with the government.’

Elsa smiled at his transparent motive. ‘You’re only worried because your social status will decrease in value.’

‘Well, a man’s got to look out for himself.’ He finished off his drink and considered another. ‘You’re not so virtuous yourself.’ He smiled wickedly. ‘I know what you’re hoping to get out of this marriage.’

‘Now Max, don’t be so uncharitable’ she chided, gently tapping him on the head. ‘What is marriage but an arrangement of exchanging services?’

‘And what kind of service will Georg do for you if he refuses to co-operate with the new government?’ He teased. Elsa tensed.

In that moment both of them realised that Captain von Trapp might scupper their social ambitions. He was a good friend but what would become of them if he were to decide to make himself a pariah? Elsa entertained the idea of playing mother to seven children in exile, dismissed it as distasteful. With money and social standing, she could handle step motherhood but she wouldn’t want to take on the challenge otherwise. Max wondered what would become of him if he didn’t use the social connections of his respected friend. Back to the gutter he would go. But Max was a schemer at heart. He came to a conclusion quicker than she.

‘If it doesn’t work out between you and Georg, you know I’m always available?’ He raised his eyebrows comically and twirled his moustache.

Elsa stared at him incredulously for a second then burst out in a peal of charming laughter.  His roguish charm was almost irresistible. But she was well trained to resist this kind of a man.

‘Now Max, what would you have that Georg doesn’t?’

‘Are you telling me that you would take the hit with him if he rejects the new order?’

Elsa hesitated. Max knew she would and cleverly manipulated her train of thought and appealed to her vanity. He was fond of her in altogether another way and together they shared a viewpoint that didn’t apply to Georg.

‘Georg will see sense. He’ll come round in time. He has to, to protect us all. Including his children. He won’t risk the children.’ Elsa spoke confidently. ‘You have to move with the times and ride out the storm.’

‘You think there will be a storm?’ Max pricked up his ears, this mention of trouble sharpened his senses.

‘I speak theoretically’ she declared.

Max lit his cigar and watched her over cumulonimbus smoke.

‘Well if you ever change your mind, you know where I am’ he said, softly. His meaning was clear, if Georg wasn’t going to collaborate with the new laws, he would. And if he was right in thinking (and he usually was), Baroness von Schraeder would do the same. He was giving her an option to join forces with him and knowing her, she would be likely to take it. Not a shred of romance existed between them but they were as shrewd as each other and knew that a partnership could make or break a life.

She faltered for a second.

‘Let’s wait and see.’ She couldn’t say anything more.

He left the offer hanging, not knowing the day would come so soon for her to take it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
